


Memory Lane

by Mary_W_Secret_Diary



Category: The Prisoner (1967), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Family, Joan Ferguson - Freeform, Love, Orgasm, Power Play, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Wentworth - Freeform, Wentworth Correctional Centre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_W_Secret_Diary/pseuds/Mary_W_Secret_Diary
Summary: Finally, everything at Wentworth Correction Facility seems to have settled down and began to go smoothly following the plan of its Governor Joan Ferguson. But what happens when a young Erica Sutton who had just killed her husband the local MPs brother, Samuel Sutton who has also been a family friend to Ferguson's father, arrives at the facility...
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Original Character(s), Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome to Wentworth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, haven't written in a while but having seen a few episodes of Wentworth and having helplessly fallen in love with the incredible Governor Joan Ferguson. This has been born... 
> 
> Some of the following contains descriptions of psychological and physical abuse. The author wholeheartedly condemns ALL such acts, and strongly believes those committing such acts should be punished according to the law. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Wentworth and its characters are the property of FOXTEL. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. All original characters are my intellectual property.
> 
> Thank you!!

The melodic clicking of the heels resonated off the walls of Wentworth Correctional facility as its Governor steadily made her way down the hall watching the screws and prisoners move aside in some mix of anxious fear and sheepish obedience. A hardly visible glint of what seemed to be a little smirk graced her lips.

‘ _Fools! Just look at yourselves, a hive mind in action. Bunch of worthless pieces of meat the system had swallowed whole and sent into the pit of its belly to rot away. Fear… these animals reek of it and not only them, those ass-licking vultures, sticking together in hopes that I’d crumble and let them feast on my flesh, NO! Little do you know if you think I’d ever give you such pleasure! No, no my dear little flock! You shall not wonder, kept in good order, my patience and your obedience will make this place just like it’s meant to be. My name is Joan Ferguson and this is my prison._ ’

Joan slowed down coming closer to the strip search room, taking a subtle look around at the screws that hurried away down the corridor and out of her sight as fast as they could. Shaking her head internally the woman looked up at the blunt sign on the door and froze, her leather gloved hand brushing against the metal handle, lingering over it as she took a few deep breaths and concentrated on clearing her mind. ‘ _No emotions, no feelings! Clear your mind and take control over the darkness, Joan._ ’ With this final thought, Joan had cleared her head and gently pushed the door open making her way inside.

Small concrete block was hot, stuffy, and gloomy with even the small rays of sun leaking into the room through a tiny rectangular window at the top of the wall seemed to paint the room in dark shades of grey. To the side of the room stood a petite looking officer with hair tied into a tight neat bun, remotely mimicking one of the Governor. Shoulders slightly hunched forward but head kept upright with a pretense grimace of strictness on her face, which evoked nothing but the feelings of pity for the poor attempt to cover up her insecurities.

“ **Good Afternoon Ms. Bennett, I’ll take it from here.** ” The Governor made her way to the corner of the room and stood directly opposite the new inmate waiting for the sound of the closing door. Mounting over the thin young female in baggy clothes she watched her prey slowly sinking to the floor. “ **What do we have here?** ” Joan’s eyebrows rose up and one corner of her lip twitched up for a split second, the darkness of the room covering that twisted smile. “ **Mrs. Erica Sutton herself! Or rather should I say, Ms Sutton? What a pleasure!** ” The bulky head tilted slightly to the side. “ **Pity we’ve met under such circumstances, your husband was a lovely man and a dear friend of my father you know, and where I’m from friendship is valued at a great price.** ”

The girl's eyes shot up to look directly at the Governor’s “ **A lovely man** ” she laughed, hints of distant hysteria creeping into her tone. “ **What do you know of him? The fucking bastard was nothing but a mistake of evolution, I regret nothing of what I’ve done and were he here before me right now I’d gladly do it again** ” she smiled standing back up to her feet and squinting her eyes trying to make out more of the masculine features of the Governor's face but to no avail as a dark shadow seemed to cover her face. “ **I won’t strip. Not with you or any of your crew watching!** ” The girl mumbled and wandered over to the center of the room “ **If you wish to conduct a search on me, you may do so with my clothes on, then you will leave and wait outside until I change. I do give my consent to have the dog search and swab tests for traces of drugs unless they are positive you have no right to carry out a strip search on me.** ”

Having patiently waited for the girl to finish, Joan turned around and slowly made her way over towards the girl. Each step slow and measured as she quietly completed two rounds of circles around the girl before coming to an abrupt halt behind Erica’s back. The cool leather slowly traced over the front of Erica’s collarbone where the baggy jumper had treacherously slid down revealing the pale flesh and then up her neckline resting in a firm grip over the front of the girl's throat. Softly, the leathered fingers began to tighten their death grip sending shivers through the girl's body as her hands rose up grabbing at the hand that for a moment seemed to have been made out of stone. “ **Stop! Stop! Please!** ” the girl hissed rising up to her toes and desperately gasping for air.

“ **You’re forgetting one very important thing, my dear!** ” Joan smiled keeping her tone as calm as if nothing was happening “ **This is my prison and here MY word is the law! Inside these walls, there are hundreds of silly little spoilt brats like you Erica! Stupid, worthless, little shits that think they have the right to open their FUCKING mouths and disobey my orders!** ” Joan’s tone became a little more erratic as her fingers tightened even more making the girl starting to choke and claw at the leather of the glove. “ **But this is my prison, my, mine, my pri…** ” Suddenly the reality of the situation hit Joan and she came back to her senses realising the closeness within which she came to sending the inmate straight to the morgue instead of her cell. Letting go of the girl’s throat she pushed her forwards making the woman howl and hiss as she hit the ground. “ **You’ll soon understand that it is best to do as you’re told, Erica. I know it’s hard to conceive but this is not the Shangri-la resort, it’s a Correction Center. Now get up and take your clothes off!** ” Joan paused a little smirk frozen on her face “ **and Sutton, do it nicely!** ”


	2. Strip Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ CHAPTER 
> 
> Basically Joan conducts a through strip search on the new inmate but something goes wrong and they end up having some fun play time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains SMUT so please DO NOT read it if you ain't prepared for this!!!  
> Also apologies, I'll burn in hell for writing this but my insomnia got the best of me so... there you go :)

‘ _Perverted old fucking bitch_ ’ Erica looked up her eyes shooting daggers in the direction of the Governor. Holding onto the edge of the wall she pulled herself up and pressed the weight of her body into the stonewall, sighing in delight as the coolness of the rock soothed her burning skin and trembling muscles. For a few minutes, the room had fallen into complete silence as the two women observed each other in hope of finding the others' weak spot. Regaining her breath and realising the inevitability of the situation Erica finally made her way to the middle of the room, facing her oppressor with a light smile “ **Hope you enjoy the show, Governor.** ”

The sharp click of her fingers, quickly followed by the soft humming of _‘You Can Leave Your Hat On'_ and that smirk on Erica’s face sent an uninvited shiver down Joan’s spine. Even in this awful baggy jumper, you could see the sharp outline of Sutton’s hips that swayed rhythmically intact with the girls' sweet hums, her hands slowly lifted one side of the jumper higher and higher only to break the tension and let go of the fabric that refused to show the much-desired flesh.

“ **Take it off! Take your clothes off right now inmate!** ” Joan hissed impatiently and took a step closer playing the forward and backward game as the two moved ‘to and fro’ from each other as Joan struggled to understand the sudden craving for this peculiar girl.

“ **Shh patience Governor, you wouldn’t want to spoil all the fun.** ” With a twirl the girl had turned her back to the woman and slowly removed her jeans, continuing to hum as she did so moving the edge of her jumper up to reveal her toned butt, hidden securely in half see-through black lace panties. Hands pressing flat against the wall she pushed her bum up spreading her legs wider “ **Like that huh**?” she smirked half turning to catch a glimpse of the tall woman licking her lower lip in a slight frenzy.

“ **Your pants… You, you’re in for a thorough search Ms. Sutton** ” All Erica could do was pass a little smirk as she shuffled her feet together and obediently pulled down her panties before returning her hands on the wall and spreading as wide as she could with her back towards the woman. Staring blankly at the wall ahead of her she waited ‘ _It’s working! I’ll just stay still and keep my butt out. You can do this Erica, you can! Just keep still and she won’t see it.’_

The subtle rustling and half-whispered cussing in the far corner indicated the eagerness with which Ferguson fitted on the latex gloves and in a matter of seconds her heavy hand landed on the girls’ butt cheek with a heavy slap, immediately followed by a surprised shriek from the receiving party. “ **Quiet inmate!** ” the woman growled placing a series of hard spanks on the girl's ass until with every slap she could see a clear shape of her hand. “ **Very well, now keep that ass still for me** ” the Governor straightened up pressing the weight of her body into the girl and shoving two of her gloved fingers into Erica’s mouth “ **Suck on them! Suck on them you dirty little whore!** ” Impatiently she pressed down on Erica’s tongue smirking at the gagging contortions and grimaces the young female pulled before retrieving her fingers. “ **That’s a good girl. Let's see if you’re hiding anything from me up there, just stay perfectly still and try to relax, you might even enjoy it.** ”

Slowly the older woman moved her hand down the girls back making her way between Erica’s legs. “ **Hmmm** ” brushing over her partner’s swollen mons her lips grew in a wide smile as she discovered the burning heat and the sweet aromatic juices that had slowly began to leak down the girl's thighs. Getting all the encouragement she needed Joan proceeded covering one of her fingers in the girl's wetness and slowly starting to circle around her anus, gently she pressed the tip of her finger right in the center feeling her greedy butthole swallowing it up. “ **Good girl! You’re so nice and tight around my finger.** ” Ferguson's voice seemed to penetrate the girl's mind rooting deeply inside of her ‘ _No, no please, fuck. How can I get so horny from her touching me?_ ’ slowly the finger began to pump “ **I know you’re enjoying this you little whore. Does it feel nice huh? I feel it, feel your little ass pulsating wildly around me** ” with this she placed the second finger a little closer to the entrance and after a few pumps eased it in, making the young female moan as she felt herself getting stretched. “ **Please Governor, please faster** ” she pleaded her hands curling into tight fists. Usually, the Governess would play and find a very special pleasure in the teasing of her little toys but not with this one. Pumping harder and faster she moved her free hand forward reaching over the girls front and starting to vigorously rub and pinch the girls clit, the two large fingers filled the girl to what seemed to be her limit but Ferguson knew this was only the matter of time, spreading them out inside of her as much as she could and then returning them back as they were. Ericas moans were getting louder “ **Cum for me Erica, cum.** ” She purred drawing rough circles over the girls throbbing clit “ **Have you fantasized about this? When Mr. Sutton fucked you had he ever made you feel so good? You’re so tight, so desperate.** ” the Governors's voice turned into a mix of murmur and soft chuckles. “ **Has he ever done this to you? Answer me!** ”

“ **No! No, you’re the first one to ever do this to me. And yes, yes I've fantasised about this. Please, Governor… I… I can’t... I’m so close** ” the feeling of pressure building up in her lower tummy made the girl writhe beneath Joan’s weight “ **Please, please, harder** ” she cried pushing her hips back onto the woman’s fingers. A few more pumps, pressure building inside of her just like in an overblown balloon. “ **I’m so close, don’t STOOOOOP!!!** ” With the final bit of pressure, she needed her walls broke and she gushed out squirting onto the wall. “ **Thank you** ” the girl whispered tears building up in her eyes as she shook “ **He… He never made me feel like this.** ”

A long pause followed as Joan stayed still observing the results of her thorough examination. Eventually, she pressed her hand lightly into the girl's clit while removing the two fingers from the girl's ass “ **Your first then** ” she smiled breathing in the musky smell of sweat and arousal in the air and retrieving her other hand. Suddenly the Governor frowned, carefully returning her hand where it was and tracing back up the girls front. “ **No!** ” Erica squealed turning around with tears threatening to spill. “ **You’re not?** ” The two strong hands yanked the baggy jumper up finally leaving the girl with just her bra on. “ **Sutton!** ”

“ **Please, Governor! Joan PLEASE!** ” the girl pleaded looking at the dark-haired beauty “ **Please I beg of you, don’t tell them.** ”


End file.
